Welcome to Crazy World
by Squid Kid
Summary: For Silver Yukai-sama's challenge. Abby is supposed to go to Wilderness Camp but there is a huge mix up and she ends up at Camp Green Lake! Strange events and humor lurk around every corner.


"Bus stop three, bus stop three, bus stop three." Abby was saying to herself over and over as she wandered around the almost empty bus station. "Excuse me." She stopped a woman wearing a bus driver uniform. The woman glared at her through thick glasses.

"What?"

"I'm looking for bus stop number three."

"Read the signs." The woman said shortly and walked away.

Abby looked around and didn't see any signs. She sighed loudly and kept walking down the corridor. She walked through a door at the end of the hall and looked around the empty bus stops lining the road. One of her bags slipped off her shoulder and as she was leaning down to pick it up, she heard a bus come to a screeching halt right in front of her.

A very large man wearing a brown policeman uniform stepped off the bus and lowered his sunglasses.

"Campbell?"

"Erm…yea, I'm Campbell." Abby replied, looking curiously at the man.

He stepped out quickly and grabbed her bags from her, tossing them roughly onto the bus.

"What the…hey, what are you doing?" Abby complained. The man reached out and held Abby's wrists. In once swift movement, she was handcuffed.

"Whoa! Why are you handcuffing me? Hang on a second!" She protested, trying to stop herself from being dragged onto the bus.

"For safety. Now, stop wriggling and get on the bus."

Abby gave in and allowed herself to be shoved into a seat in the middle of the bus.

The ride was longer than she expected. They just kept driving and soon, all Abby could see was desert all around her.

"Excuse me." She spoke loudly to be heard over the growling engine of the bus. "I thought camp was in the woods. You know, wilderness."

The man scoffed and shook his head, obviously amused at her apparent ignorance. Abby was becoming more and more confused by the second and matters were made worse when the bus came to a stop at a small civilized area in the middle of a dry lakebed.

Once she had been shoved off the bus, Abby looked around at the broken down buildings and tents. There were holes covering the ground outside the camp area and only a few trees grew right around a log cabin that was back away from everything else.

"What kind of summer camp is this?" Abby asked aloud. The man shoved her in the door of a building. The man sitting at the desk stood up. He adjusted his cowboy hat and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're a girl."

"Umm, yes sir I am." Abby replied shyly, very conscious of the fact that this man was making mental note of all her feminine curves.

"You're not Michael Campbell."

Abby shook her head. "No, I'm Abby…er, Abigail Campbell."

The man looked past her and at the guard who was standing in the doorway. Abby turned around to look at him and saw that his face had gone pale.

"You got the wrong kid?" the man bellowed.

The guard shook his head. "I thought it was weird that y'all were bringing a girl here, but I thought I should probably just keep my nose out of it."

"How could you get the wrong kid?" The man continued to yell.

"I asked if she was Campbell and she said yes. Didn't think there might be another Campbell standing there waiting for a bus."

"So this isn't Texas Wilderness Camp?" Abby asked.

The man narrowed his eyes at her. "No, little missy, this is Camp Green Lake. A boys' correctional facility."

"What?!" Abby screeched. She felt her heart speed up and she suddenly felt like she was in danger. "Get me out of here! I'm supposed to be going to summer camp!"

The man mumbled something about getting the warden and scurried out of the office. The guard looked sheepishly at Abby and walked out the door too. He hopped back on the bus and was gone, just like that.

"Okay, welcome to Camp Green Lake. I'm Mr. Sir." The man said as he re-entered his office no sooner than half an hour later. He seemed to be pretending they had just met. In one deep breath, Mr. Sir explained all about Camp Green Lake and told Abby she would be staying there for the summer. "The warden feels that since you're already here, you should just stay here. Getting you back would be too much of a hassle."

Abby couldn't believe her ears. Before everything could sink in and before she could open her mouth to protest, she had been assigned two orange suits and was being shoved in the general direction of a large, dark green tent with a big letter "D" on the outside. Mr. Sir told her he would be getting her an extra cot and left her standing outside the door, holding her bag (which had been stripped of all food, toiletries, and most of her clothes) and wondering what was about to happen. She took a deep breath and walked through the doorway of the tent. Once inside, she was gasped at the sight in front of her. Seven boys, all in their underwear, jumped to their feet and gaped at her.

"A girl?" Someone yelled.

Abby screamed and spun around, clasping her hand over her eyes. "You're all naked!" She screeched.

All the boys fumbled around, grabbing for their orange suits and trying to get a look at Abby at the same time. After waiting until the rummaging stopped, Abby slowly turned around the face the boys. Everyone simply stared at each other for a few moments, and then finally a boy with very thick glasses spoke up.

"What are you doing here?"

Everyone nodded, as if they had wanted to say the same thing but were too shocked to speak.

"I don't even know!" Abby let out a frustrated cry. "It all happened so fast. I was on my way to summer camp and suddenly I'm being shoved in here with a bunch of guys. Juvenile delinquent guys at that."

No one said anything. There was just staring. All the boys stared at Abby and occasionally exchanged glances with each other. Abby stared at all the boys and couldn't believe the day she had just had.

"Abigail Campbell." A voice from outside the tent said.

"What now?" Abby asked, a very irritated tone in her voice.

"Mr. Sir would like to see you in his office."

Abby made the trek to the first building she had entered in this place and reluctantly walked in the door. Mr. Sir didn't notice that she had entered, and kept his attention on the small teacup on his desk. He reached out and picked it up, delicately bringing the small cup to his lips. With a raised pinky, he took small sips of the tea that was sending the aroma of peppermint throughout the room.

Abby cleared her throat and Mr. Sir's head shot up.

"Oh, Abigail." He said gruffly and shoved the teacup aside. "I uh, didn't see you come in."

Abby snickered a little and walked a little farther in the room.

Hearing the snicker, Mr. Sir blushed and gestured toward the cup. "I quit smoking. A friend of mine, Kirk, told me peppermint tea holds down on the nicotine cravings."

"Oh, I see." Abby said, still smirking at the sight of this gruff looking cowboy drinking tea with his pinky raised.

"Your cot won't be available till morning, so you'll either have to sleep on the floor, or talk one of the boys into giving up his cot for the night. Between you and me, I'd try that Armpit. He seems tough on the outside, but apparently he's quite the sensitive fella." Mr. Sir lowered his voice as if he were tell deep, dark, shameful secrets. "The boy walks around singing "Phantom of the Opera." He rolled his eyes.

Abby had not heard anything after the word, "Armpit." She knew immediately she would be sleeping on the floor. Never would she sleep in the bed of a boy named Armpit.


End file.
